jormungandfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 48
is the 48th chapter of the manga and the final chapter of the Castle of Lies Arc. Koko Hekmatyar and Tojo head to the Bahamas and find Yosuke Hinoki, who has a long talk with his former subordinate Tojo. Title page A Bahamian beach. Summary Three days after the defeat of the SR Unit in Japan, Tojo, Koko Hekmatyar, and Jonah are in the Bahamas. She questions why Tojo looks so sour as she thinks that he should be happy that they have found where Yosuke Hinoki has fled to. However she will not get involved when they actually do meet. A flashback shows a that Tojo was a part of when he was still in the SR Unit that involved assassinating a military officer in Cuba. At the rendezvous point in the middle of a storm he is shocked to discover that the Cuban agents who assisted them are not there and has to be forced onto a waiting boat by Kurosaka, who is the last operative to arrive. She points that they cannot leave any evidence of their involvement behind, thus their Cuban allies will be sacrificed. As the boat heads out to a freighter offshore, Tojo questions the purpose of the SR Unit. The other members scoff at his concern given his prior military background, but further discussion is silenced by Yosuke. Upon returning to Jakarta Tojo resigned and it was accepted without any interference. Now completely bereft since he had officially died while a member of the JSDF, he was approached by Kasper Hekmatyar while having a meal and had a new job within 20 minutes. Back in the present Tojo remembers Kasper's words about organisations changing all the time and reflects that people do as well, as despite all that Yosuke had done for the SR Unit he ended up abandoning them. They then encounter a young girl walking along the beach who trips and falls in front of them. Jonah compliments her on not crying and helps her up. She responds that she does not cry before spontaneously hugging him. Koko is amused that Jonah has made a new friend when Yosuke himself comes upon Tojo. He asks how long it has been since Cuba and Tojo points out that he never forgets the exact time of an operation. When Koko comes over Yosuke greets her and states that his men deviated from his orders and attacked them, asking if there were any casualties. Koko replies that they lost a vehicle and that Tojo was injured. She then dismisses herself to give them time alone and goes to play with Jonah and the girl, who are building a sand castle. Yosuke comments that Koko came out ahead as the gains outweighed the losses and that he ordered attacks in Japan and Jakarta. He then asks Tojo for a debrief. Tojo replies that they were too busy getting out of Japan and only knows what he saw on the news. The attack was completely covered up with the official story being that a junkie fired some shots, got into a car and crashed it, killing himself. There were no civilian casualties. Yosuke adds that some JSDF personnel who were officially dead were found killed, the same with the operatives in Jakarta. The repercussions would be too great if the truth emerged, so the truth will remain hidden. He agrees when Tojo comments that the SR Unit is gone and that Kasper is happy like never before. Tojo then asks him why he turned against the unit but Yosuke points out that he was wrong because he had thought of what Tojo would imagine, then planned the opposite. He states that he did not turn on the SR Unit, only gave them the armed conflict that they had wishing looking for. This fulfilled the wishes of not just Koko and Kasper, as Tojo points out, but also his own. Yosuke then admits that he regrets not being able to stop the degeneration of the unit because its principal source of revenue was arms dealing, which soured things. He then asks Tojo how things are going in HCLI, pointing out that whenever someone leaves a covert outfit like the SR Unit it is never a clean break and that there are always suspicions because whenever something goes wrong afterwards the person who left is regarded as a traitor. Tojo surprised him by not returning and as a result got to see more of the horrors of war than anyone else in the unit. He concludes by stating that everyone else in the SR Unit was jealous of him. Yosuke then concludes the meeting and admits that he thought about fleeing when Tojo arrived, but decided against it, inviting him to come by again, although Tojo refuses. Yosuke then calls the girl Mana, who surprises the others by calling him daddy. She thanks Koko and Jonah for playing with her and Koko realises that the cover story about Yosuke having a Thai wife turned out to be true. They happen to be near the Hinokis' house on the beach as Mrs. Hinoki is calling them in for lunch. Both Tojo and Yosuke have a laugh when she asks if they have guests. Yosuke then tells Tojo that he will be back and that when he returns he will teach him what he needs to be know to be first class. Tojo denies having that kind of talent, but Yosuke is insistent that he does because he survived, and points out that a first class spy thinks five years ahead and plans accordingly. As they leave, Koko mulls over what Yosuke said and declares that Tojo will be working for her for years, which agrees to when she slaps him on his injured shoulder. Debut appearances *Mana Hinoki Anime and manga differences *The flashback occurs before Tojo is shown in the Bahamas. The boat ride is longer. Tojo is wearing a darker shirt after quitting the SR Unit. His surprised reaction and Kasper's expression are shown. Koko is wearing a light blue shirt and a skirt. *Mana is running when she trips. She hugs Jonah from the opposite side. *Jonah and Mana are shown building the sand castle with Koko watching as Yosuke and Tojo talk. Arms and a flashback of the SR Unit in Jakarta deploying are shown when Yosuke discusses the arms dealing. *Tojo is the one who recalls his words about the story of Yosuke having a Thai wife being false. Mrs. Hinoki appears on a path and the Hinokis' house is not shown. Koko does not say anything after Yosuke leaves and a scene is shown of her that night insisting that Tojo continue working for her and the sand castle being washed away by the tide. Trivia *Koko wonders if a spy movie was made in the Bahamas, a reference to , which was set in . *Tojo makes a reference to Team Omega and when he questions the SR Unit's purpose. Category:Volume 8 48